Rosado
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Claro que, en muchas cosas era bueno pero para la cocina, ni hablar. Este fic es para el Desafío al estilo de tu país de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. [One-Shot]


¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y Dragón Ball no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

**Sólo escribo por hobby. No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Rosado"**

Seguía parado sin saber qué hacer, simplemente no tenía ni la menor idea de que se debía hacer en ese caso, ya que era la primera vez que le tocaba después de muchos años. En años posteriores, tuvo la suerte de que no le tocara aquella figura pequeña de color blanco pero ahora fue la excepción. Sin embargo, Videl no se encontraba en casa ya que ella se comprometió en ayudarle porque sabía perfectamente que él, no era un experto en artes culinarias a pesar de tener un gran dote: su inteligencia.

Claro que, en muchas cosas era bueno pero para la cocina, ni hablar.

―Ahora que hare ―mirando a todas direcciones de la cocina arqueando una ceja―. Si Videl estuviera aquí sabría que hacer…

― ¡Ya estoy en casa, Gohan! ―anuncia la ojiazul― ¿Gohan?

El primogénito de Milk había escuchado la llegada de su esposa aunque seguía inmerso en su mundo tratando de resolver cada uno de los enigmas que su cabeza formulaba pero principalmente, uno de ellos es el cómo preparar tamales.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, se imaginó que ya estaba levantado. Sin más, lo primero que Videl hace es encaminar sus pasos hacia la cocina para encontrar al saiyajin parado en medio del lugar, inmóvil, como una estatua― ¿Gohan? ―vuelve a preguntar― ya estoy aquí, cariño ―dijo mientras dejaba las bolsas del supermercado en la alacena.

―Ah… Vi no te escuche llegar ―se rasca la cabeza.

Intuyendo a lo que el hibrido estaba por hacer, continuo ―supongo que no ibas a empezar sin mí, ¿eh? ―regalándole un leve golpe en el brazo al pelinegro.

―Yo… claro que no Vi ―ríe nerviosamente― porque lo haría, ni siquiera se cocinar. De a ver sabido que te levantarías temprano te hubiera acompañado hacer las compras, recuerda que no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo por el embarazo ―la mira.

―Lo sé, pero te vi completamente dormido y quise dejarte descansar más ―se cruza de brazos como de una niña regañada.

―Eh… gracias. Y no te estoy llamando la atención ni prohibirte nada ―sonríe con ternura― al contrario estás en tu derecho de hacer actividades.

―De acuerdo, entonces… manos a obra ―cambia de tema.

Gohan pudo notar en la mirada de la otrora justiciera cierta determinación para ayudarle, acción que, para él, lo puso feliz. No obstante, la hija de Mark empezó a sacar las cosas que contenían las bolsas, ¿Qué podía hacer? Era una mujer tan terca que no se le podía delimitar hacer algo.

Mientras tanto, Gohan veía a Videl desenvolverse perfectamente en la cocina a lo contrario de él, moviéndose de un lado a otro, sacando cosas de las alacenas, utensilios y demás cosas dejándolos en la mesa para comenzar con su labor.

― ¿Te ayudo en algo? ―pregunta el moreno.

―Claro, cariño ―señala― ve preparando la masa, por favor.

Los dos empezaron hacer su trabajo, Videl comenzó a preparar lo que era el mole, mientras que Gohan se encargaba de la masa para la preparación de los tamales. Pasaban los minutos y los dos eran una buena mancuerna, Gohan solo la observaba por detrás mientras que ponía atención a como preparaba el mole, posteriormente con lo que seria los ingredientes para los que serían de rajas.

Para Gohan, al enfrentarse con algo como esto no negaba que le agradaba la cocina, claro que, tenía sus detalles en cada alimento que se preparase. Sonriendo para sí mismo, estaba seguro que aprendería a cocinar de una u otra forma ya que una nueva integrante estaba en camino y debía hacerlo por el bien de su familia. Claro, que si aprendía a cocinar, los platillos no le quedarían como a su madre o como Videl.

―Ve preparando los tamales de dulce, solo mescla el colorante ―menciona― secando se el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo, no negaba que ya estaba cansada, frotándose el vientre, se sienta en la silla. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, recargando sus brazos en la mesa para después dejar caer su cabeza y recostarse en sus brazos.

―Oye, Videl… ―al girar, se encuentra a una Videl dormida― ¿cuánto le echas de colorante? ―dejando las palabras al aire.

Sin saber qué hacer, toma un sobre y lo abre, vertiendo el colorante artificial en la masa empieza a mezclar al observar que la masa no cambiaba de color ―que raro― decide echar otro sobre sin cambio efectivo en la masa― ¿Por qué no cambia de color?

Inocencia.

Empero, el saiyajin siguió mezclando más colorante de color rosa. Con lo que había observado poco a poco fue entendiendo además de rectificar el recetario que estaba a su alcance.

Posteriormente, Gohan coloca agua en la vaporera con la rejilla para después acomodar los tamales uno por uno, tomándose su tiempo. Colocando la tapa para que el agua empezase a hervir y empezar la cocción de estos.

Horas después.

La familia Son había invitado a sus amigos para disfrutar el día en familia, como lo hacen siempre. Gohan estaba cansado que, nunca imagino que eso de preparar tamales fuese una odisea, claro que sin la ayuda de Videl no hubiera salido de esta.

La unigénita de Miguel se sorprendió al ver los tamales de dulce muy rosados, elevo su mirada azulada hacia su esposo viendo como este comía, la cual, solo atino a sonreír divertida. Encogiéndose de hombros se limitó a hablar, para no arruinar el día, toma una cuchara para degustar el tamal de dulce. Cerrando sus ojos degusto, sin embargo, asintiendo con la cabeza, aceptando que estaban bastantes ricos.

― ¡Te quedaron bien, Gohan! ―anuncia Videl y pensó para ella misma― _"aunque se vean muy rosados, creo que utilizaste muchas bolsitas de colorante"_ ―ríe.

Gohan solo se sonrojan ante el comentario de su esposa quien le guiña, causando que la mirada de todos estuviese encima del primogénito de Milk además de felicitarlo por tan exquisitos tamales que había preparado.

Solo había complicidad entre los pelinegros.

**FIN.**

Bueno quise basarme en el "Día de la candelaria" la cual se acostumbra a comer tamales de diferentes sabores como los he mencionado aquí en el fanfic, creo que tengo hambre *ríe a carcajadas* 7u7). Claro que, hay más cosas pero decidí basarme en ese día, ya que pasó por mi cabeza, y recordé algo gracioso que me pasos hace mucho tiempo cuando mi hermana, mi mamá y yo estábamos preparando los tamales y quise plasmarlo aquí.

Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, así como yo disfrute escribirlo. Quiero agradecer a la página de Facebook: **"Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en** **español"** por realizar este desafío y permitirme participar. Por último, agradezco de todo corazón en tomarse aquellos que se toman un poco de su tiempo en permitirse en pasar a leer por acá.

Bueno cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica, hasta tomatazos si gustan, son bienvenidos.

Nos vemos, hasta la próxima.


End file.
